


Would You Fuck A Wizard?

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Blood As Lube, Chekhov's Gun, Doctor Sexy M.D., Gen, Purple Shirt of Sex, Sex, Sex Demon Stiles Stilinski, Sex Magic, Sexy Times, Sherlock is a Sex God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: It's a question that's been posed to him. Meta Knight has to answer, or else.. Something, I guess. Who knows. Regardless, he has to answer the question. His answer.. May surprise you..-The sensual explicit fic you've all been begging for on my Tumblr is finally done. Merry Christmas you filthy animals.





	Would You Fuck A Wizard?

    "No." Meta Knight answered, easily.  
    "What does fuck mean." Nightmare sounds genuinely curious.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone seen actually shipping the relationship tag on this fic will die by my sword.


End file.
